Vehicles are conventionally secured using keys. For example, a car is conventionally secured using door locks (whether mechanical or electronic) that are opened with a key or handheld electronic device. While this secures access to the vehicle generally, limiting access to the vehicle in a refined way requires additional measures.
A conventional approach to limiting access to a vehicle in a refined way is to utilize a valet key, i.e., a key providing reduced access, e.g., one that is not able to open the glove compartment and trunk. For example, when a car's keys are loaned to a second person, such as a friend, valet or mechanic, then it may be beneficial to provide reduced access to the car's functionality. Limiting access can be important for privacy or security related reasons.